Fallen
by BlackFox12
Summary: The film Gabriel. After Gabriel nearly falls, Amitiel asks him to punish her


**Fallen**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from the film Gabriel and I'm not making any money from this fic

**Summary:** After Gabriel nearly falls, Amitiel asks him to punish her

**Warning(s):** Spanking; spoilers for the film; mentions of strong violence

* * *

As the rain fell, it mingled with the tears Gabriel was shedding. He knew that he'd come so close to falling... And, of course, that was what Sammael and the other fallen had wanted.

He'd nearly failed in his mission. He'd nearly killed a child; an innocent. If he hadn't seen the woman Asmodeus had made to look like him... would Gabriel have fallen completely?

No... He couldn't believe that. He would have found some other way to halt his fall; he was sure of it. But the fact that he'd come so close disturbed him. While he was close to the light, he could never have fathomed being able to fall. And obviously, that meant he had let arrogance overwhelm him. Arrogance... Something Michael had warned him against, but Gabriel had never thought it would take him.

Closing his eyes, Gabriel could see the faces of the others; the ones Sammael and the other Fallen had killed. And the tears simply fell harder and faster. If he chose to, he could go back to the Light and try to forget this had ever happened. And for the first time since he'd come to this city, he was starting to seriously consider it. Giving up... It was something he'd never thought about before.

And Gabriel knew that, no matter what he felt like now, he couldn't just give up. He was the last of the Arcs, and the last hope for Purgatory. And he couldn't help anyone if he gave up and went back. No one might blame him... But he'd been here long enough to experience what it was like; to feel things. He'd had experiences that he didn't want to just forget about. And he wasn't fighting for just himself and the Light anymore...

The faces of each of the Arcs went through his mind. And with those came the thought of Amitiel, who must have been wondering where he'd gone. Slowly, Gabriel raised his head to look up at the apartment they'd been staying in. The tears still slipped down his cheeks, but with less speed and force than before. The urge to leave wasn't as strong as it had been, but he was still hurting inside.

Gabriel stumbled up the stairs and into the apartment. He hardly glanced at Amitiel, who was sitting on the bed. As he leaned his forehead against the wall, he was only dimly aware of her standing up and walking over him. He flinched at the soft touch on his arm, and wanted to pull away; but he needed the touch too much.

"They're dead... aren't they?"

Gabriel choked on a laugh that was more like a sob. He turned to Amitiel and wrapped his arms around her. They were both still alive... But they were the only ones.

"I thought you'd fallen." Amitiel cupped Gabriel's face in her hands, making him look at her. "What are you going to do?"

Gabriel wanted to say that he didn't know, but he knew that Amitiel was looking to him to make the decision. Sighing quietly, he slowly turned his head towards her. "I have to kill the other Fallen before Sammael, like I originally planned." He closed his eyes. "There will be time enough later for grieving." He opened his eyes again. "You have to stay here. I can't risk anything happening to you."

Though Gabriel had expected an argument from her, Amitiel simply nodded and lowered her head briefly. "Then... I want you to punish me. For being weak."

Frowning, Gabriel glanced at her, his eyes narrowed slightly. "You weren't weak," he said. "I didn't understand... before... what you must have gone through. This town; it really saps my strength. And you were all here for much longer than I've been..." He'd been too foolish then to see the truth. Raphael had been right; he should have waited until after Sammael was dead to heal him. By restoring the wounded Arc to full strength, he'd done nothing but alert the Fallen to where they were.

Amitiel shook her head, and pressed his hands. "No. I should have found a way. Maybe death would have been preferable to this... Never being able to go back." She held up a hand to forestall any protests. "I know what you're going to say, but... It'll make me feel better. And I think it might help you as well. It'll give us both something tangible to hold onto."

Gabriel still wanted to refuse, but something told him that this was the right thing to do. "How should I punish you?" he asked quietly.

Taking Gabriel's hand, Amitiel led him over to the bed, and then gently pushed him down onto it. "I'm going to lie over your knees, and you're going to spank me," she told him. Obviously seeing the confused look on his face, she explained, "You're going to smack my bare bottom with your hand." As she spoke, she stepped out of her skirt and pulled her knickers down to her ankles, before leaning over his lap and placing her hands on the bed to brace herself.

"This is really going to help you?" Awkwardly, Gabriel patted her bottom.

"You need to find a way of regaining strength," Amitiel told him. "You need to be able to give out justice and have it work. It wasn't enough that you were able to bring me back... This is what you need to help you now. And I need something to help me stop feeling guilty when you're gone."

"I understand." And Gabriel found that he did. He wouldn't have been able to understand when he'd first arrived, but it was different now. He raised his hand and brought it down quite hard on Amitiel's bottom.

Amitiel gasped and jerked slightly. "That's too hard!"

"I thought I was the one doing the punishing." Gabriel delivered several more, which were both hard and fast. "I don't think you get to dictate to me how to do it." He gave some particularly hard smacks to the undercurve of Amitiel's buttocks, and heard her squeal. A few swats later, she put a hand back to protect her behind.

As if he'd done this before, though, Gabriel grabbed Amitiel's hand and pinned it to the small of her back. He then continued to smack her, but with much harder swats. It didn't take long for Amitiel to start crying, and when she did, Gabriel started smacking even harder and faster, waiting for her to give in to the pain.

When she finally just put her head down and sobbed, Gabriel finished the spanking and then pulled Amitiel into his arms, holding her close as she cried. "It's all right," he said softly, stroking her hair and back. "It's all over now."

**The End**


End file.
